minecraft_the_battle_of_the_command_blockfandomcom-20200214-history
Base Collision
'Base Collision '''is a hub working area in Minecraft The Battle Of The Command Block where the Player or Mob can do quests to level up whit a Ranking system, Play whit friends, enter gamemodes and mission portals, and buy creates at Endi's Create Shop. It is a Hub world where all other modes can get Acceseble. Description ''Wellcome to your own base! Players On One Side, Mobs on the other, making a Crazy war in the middle! Wanna join the action? Go and capture the Point in the middle! Wanna Hunt for secrets? Go behind the action and hunt for chests, lost team member and more! Wanna go on quests? Jesse And Olivia or Dave And Maria has quests for you the whole time! Features In the Base Collision, the player can either play solo, play sofa game in split screen, or invite friends to your Base! The player can choose to either be on the Player or Mob faction, and the player has a large map of the Base Collision. They can use that to travel quicker. In the main bases which the other team cant get into, there is a Multiplayer Portal (Formed like a nether portal out of redstone) where the player can join multiplayer, private play or Solo whit AI caracters. Endi's Shop sells creates containing peises of paper that is used like Collecting Cards that unlockes skin costumizations, New character variants, Deco to your base and more! The player and mob can search around the Base to find Villager Quests/Zombie Villager Quests, Steve And Alex Quests/Zombie And Skelleton Quests, they can also play in the Aiming range were they can test how fast they can hit targets. There is a Skin Changing Booth where the players and mobs can costumize their characters and change the one they are playing as in the Base. There is also a Gigant minecart or A Gigant Ufo (Depending on what team the player are in) that can take you to Collector Defend. In the Middle of it all is a Capture point (Made by Mineplex), the player or mob can capture it and the other team is going to try take it from the team captured it. Powerfull wawes will aproach, Each wawe harder then the other. This is a good way to earn XP and Gold Coins. In the Middle of the Bases (Either The IronLapizRoom or HerobrinesManison) the player can weiw the stat sign, where they can see most vanquishes, Most time played, highest Vanquish Streak, Most assists, Most Heals, Most Revives, Etc. They can weiw their chest where all Character info and Unlocked variants will show up. For each variant unlocked will give you a mob head of that variant you'll collect. Leveling up a Character/Character Variant to Level 10 will give you an opertunity to promote it. After that it takes 10 more levels to promote it again! There are 4 doors out of the stat room. 1 that goes to the hub, One goes to Quest Persons, One goes to Training Portals, One goes to Dimension Portals. They are unlocked whit the Player And Mob Quests, And you can become an worthy agent or a Worthy Mob And other cool thing, too. Facilities Each Faction's Base contain facilities which works like a main Menu Mail Chest The player can see the latest news and announcments. Split Screen Activating Split Screen (Only Xbox and PS variants) will make you able to play up to 4 player split screen. Multiplayer Portal The portal is like a Nether Portal Made out of Redstone. This is used to enter all gamemodes exept Collector Defend Base Point and Target Practice. You can play private in split screen or play solo against AI characters. Category:Gamemodes Category:Players Category:Mobs Category:Quest Category:Story